warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Assaut du Sanctuaire
L'Assaut du Sanctuaire est un mode de jeu sans fin (endless) introduit dans la mise à jour Update 22.18. Il est similaire au mode Survie, où les joueurs doivent tenir le plus longtemps possible en tuant continuellement des vagues d'ennemis de plus en plus difficiles, le plus rapidement possible. Les joueurs sont limités à une grande salle à partir d'un tileset aléatoire pour chaque zone. Pour avancer au travers des zones, les joueurs doivent maintenir leur efficacité en tuant constamment leurs ennemis, puis entrer dans un conduit à la fin de la limite de temps de la zone afin de passer à la suivante. La faction adverse des ennemis rencontrés est également randomisée pour chaque zone. Les joueurs doivent compléter La Nouvelle Étrange pour accéder à ce mode de jeu. Pour commencer, les joueurs doivent parler au Céphalon Simaris à son Sanctuaire dans n'importe quel Relais ou sélectionner "Assaut du Sanctuaire" depuis l'onglet Syndicat de la starmap. Mécaniques de jeu Au début de la mission, les joueurs devront entrer dans un conduit et maintenir un compteur d'efficacité contre des ennemis de plus en plus difficiles. Chaque ennemi tué dans le processus contribuera à l'efficacité globale, les Spécimens Eximus rapportent quand à eux plus de points. Chaque zone dure 2 minutes et 30 secondes. Quand une zone est terminée, le Simaris ouvre un Data-Conduit vers une nouvelle zone plus difficile de son Sanctuaire. Le conduit se ferme après 30 secondes, les joueurs qui n'ont pas pris le Conduit seront automatiquement extraits avec leurs récompenses. Terminologie *'Zones' : l'équivalent de 'Vague', 'Round', etc. *'Conduits' : Portails connectant une Zone à une autre. *'Efficacité' : le moyen de maintenir un Conduit. Une fois que l'efficacité atteint zéro, la mission sera terminée. Plus vous descendez dans le Sanctuaire, plus l'efficacité diminue rapidement, capée à la Zone 16. **'Stimulant d'Efficacité' : Une fois ramassé, augmente l'efficacité de 10%. Le nombre de Stimulant d'Efficacité qui apparaît au début est de 4 par zone, et diminue graduellement au fur et à mesure que vous vous enfoncez dans le Sanctuaire, ils cesseront d'apparaître à partir de la Zone 15. Règles Le Simaris cherche des données sur les Élites en utilisant ses propres règles. C'est sa simulation après tout, et ses règles sont: *La roue des consommables, les Spectres et les Gestes sont désactivés. *Les Spécimens ne droppent pas de Mods ou de Ressources dans le Sanctuaire, mais continueront à dropper des orbes de santé et d'énergie ainsi que des munitions. *Les Conteneurs n'apparaissent pas dans le Sanctuaire. **Cependant, des casiers verrouillés peuvent apparaître en fonction du tileset de la zone, et peuvent être ouverts en utilisant Maître Voleur ou Recherche pour acquérir des orbes et des munitions. Les casiers ne contiennent pas de ressources ou de mods, mais contrairement aux ennemis, ils peuvent donner des orbes d'affinité et occasionnellement une étoile d'Ayatan à l'ouverture (bien que les étoiles d'Ayatan soient complètement invisibles dans ce mode). *Les armoires de Robots MOA peuvent apparaître dans leurs tilesets appropriés, produisant un fragile MOA Onde de Choc allié lorsque piraté. **Malgré la restriction d'équipement, les Décodeurs sont toujours disponibles s'ils sont équipés avant de commencer, visibles uniquement pendant le piratage d'une armoire. *A chaque Conduit entré sont supprimés les buffs actuels, les capacités de Warframe actives et les multiplicateurs de combo. L'énergie se réinitialise au niveau de base et les munitions sont restaurées à 100%. **L'énergie de base supplémentaire apportée par certaines capacités de mod d'une Warframe ne sera pas prise en compte. ** perdra 3 cumuls de Mutation en entrant dans un Data-Conduit. ** perdra environ 300 décombres en entrant dans un Data-Conduit. **La propagation des dégâts des spores de sera réduite de 30% en entrant dans un Data-Conduit. *Au lieu de tomber normalement, les Orbes de Convergence sont accordés automatiquement au début de chaque Zone (après la première). Le Boost des Orbes de Convergence évolue en multiplicateur jusqu'à 16x. *Il y a 20% de chances qu'un danger environnemental aléatoire apparaisse dans une Zone. *Le niveau des ennemis commence à 20-30 et augmente graduellement jusqu'à 80-100 au-delà de la zone 15, 110-130 au-delà de la zone 20, et 130-150 au-delà de la zone 25. *Les classements sont disponibles en fonction du score global pour l'Assaut du Sanctuaire et l'Assaut du Sanctuaire Élite, que le Simaris réinitialisera chaque semaine. Assaut du Sanctuaire Élite Chaque semaine, le Simaris simule une séquence prédéterminée de tilesets et de Spécimens Élite. Cet assaut n'est pas de la rigolade et nécessite une Warframe de niveau 30 pour entrer, car les spécimens sont plus forts et certaines capacités de Warframe deviennent temporairement désactivées après un usage excessif. Le niveau des ennemis commence à 60-70 et augmente graduellement jusqu'à 150-180 au-delà de la zone 15, 200-220 au-delà de la zone 20, et 250-280 au-delà de la zone 25. La diminution de l'efficacité est capée à la Zone 15. Récompenses Les récompenses sont données toutes les 2 Zones réussies, avec une rotation AABC tant pour l'Assaut du Sanctuaire que pour l'Assaut du Sanctuaire Élite. Elles sont délivrées au joueur avant qu'il ne saute dans le Data-Conduit. *Zone 2 = Rotation A *Zone 4 = Rotation A *Zone 6 = Rotation B *Zone 8 = Rotation C *etc. |-|Normal= |-|Élite= Dernière mise à jour: Historique des Patchs *Onslaught mission Credits are now rewarded every 2 successful Zones. This eliminates being able to achieve free Credits in the initial spawn room by letting the timer run out. *Fixed excessively tiled floor material in the Grineer Asteroid Onslaught tile. *Fixed crashes that could occur when leaving Onslaught due to Warframe abilities still being active when Zone gets destroyed. *Removed Kuria’s from Onslaught tiles since Simaris does not allow the use of gear in the Sanctuary. *Sahasa Kubrows can no longer dig up Resources in Onslaught. *Fixed several Host migration issues in Onslaught. *Fixed a Lua Onslaught tile having doors that appeared unlocked due to incorrect materials. *Fixed End of Mission rank being A- when aborting before a Zone has been completed. Sanctuary Onslaught Changes: We still see Onslaught as a more bite-sized gameplay experience, but combined with the efficiency changes below, how far your team can last should be dictated slightly more by your ability to kill instead of hard numeric limits. The Simulation is alive and ever changing. *Removed the increased Efficiency drain when you hit Zone 20 in Sanctuary Onslaught and from Elite Sanctuary Onslaught when you hit Zone 14. Efficiency drain will hit its max rate in Zone 16 of Sanctuary Onslaught and Zone 15 of Elite Sanctuary Onslaught. *Added more tiers of increasingly higher level enemies in both Sanctuary Onslaught and Elite Sanctuary Onslaught: **Sanctuary Onslaught ***Level 80-100 in Zone 15 ***Level 110-130 in Zone 20 ***Level 130-150 in Zone 25 **Elite Sanctuary Onslaught ***Level 200-220 in Zone 20 ***Level 250-280 in Zone 25 *Removed unnecessary ice environment textures in the Grineer Shipyard Onslaught tile. *Removed an Orokin Derelict tile from Onslaught that was too small - this means that Zone 12 of Elite will have a new tile. *Removed an Infested Corpus Onslaught tile that was deemed unsuitable for the Simulation. Sanctuary Onslaught Fixes: *Fixed Clients being perpetually stuck on the loading screen after a Host migration in Onslaught. *Fixed cases of Conduits not materializing after a Host migration occurs. *Fixed cases of Clients being trapped in the old Zone after the Host transitions through the Conduit first and disconnects on the other side. *Fixed Efficiency continuing to drain after a Conduit has appeared and you have yet to pass through it. Once all players are through the Conduit and into the next Zone, the Efficiency will recommence draining. *Fixed Specimens beating the crap out of helpless players who are trapped in the loading screen when a Host migration occurs. Specimens will now be paused while you are in the loading screen. Sanctuary Onslaught Balance Changes: Player experiences and data determined that enemy scaling was broken and not consistent with game modes outside of Onslaught. A more descriptive and in-depth read can be viewed here: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/950011-sanctuary-onslaught-difficulty-changes/ *'Elite:' Lowered Specimen level ranges, with Zone 1 starting at level 60-70 and reaching a max of level 150-180 once you hit Zone 15 (instead of Zone 10). *'Elite:' Removed additional Damage Multiplier for higher level Specimens. *Efficiency drain ramps up more aggressively between Zones 10-20 in either Onslaught mode. *Efficiency Stimulus spawns will not appear beyond Zone 15 in either Onslaught mode. General Sanctuary Onslaught Changes: *Khora Blueprints have been removed from Elite rewards and replaced with Radiant Axi Relics. Other Relics have moved around rotations to fit - see our drop-table site for full drops! ;Rotation A 400 Endo (9.48%) Lith T1 Relic (Radiant) (9.48%) Lith N3 Relic (Radiant) (9.48%) Lith Z1 Relic (Radiant) (9.48%) Lith B2 Relic (Radiant) (9.48%) Lith C2 Relic (Radiant) (9.48%) Lith H2 Relic (Radiant) (9.48%) Lith S7 Relic (Radiant) (9.48%) Lato Vandal Receiver (2.01%) Kuva Fortress Crevice Scene (4.42%) Lua Balcony Scene (4.42%) Meso N5 Relic (Radiant) (4.42%) Meso O2 Relic (Radiant) (4.42%) Meso G1 Relic (Radiant) (4.42%) ;Rotation B Synthetic Eidolon Shard (15.18%) 400 Endo (15.18%) Meso T1 Relic (Radiant) (15.18%) Meso T2 Relic (Radiant) (15.18%) Braton Vandal Barrel (15.18%) Braton Vandal Receiver (5.53%) Lato Vandal Blueprint (2.01%) Neo S7 Relic (Radiant) (5.53%) Neo K1 Relic (Radiant) (5.53%) Neo B4 Relic (Radiant) (5.53%) ;Rotation C 750 Endo (18.97%) Neo M1 Relic (Radiant) (18.97%) Neo Z1 Relic (Radiant) (18.97%) Neo B2 Relic (Radiant) (18.97%) Braton Vandal Stock (2.46%) Braton Vandal Blueprint (2.01%) Lato Vandal Barrel (2.46%) Peculiar Bloom (2.46%) Axi A3 Relic (Radiant) (2.46%) Axi E2 Relic (Radiant) (2.46%) Axi H3 Relic (Radiant) (2.46%) Axi N5 Relic (Radiant) (2.46%) Axi O2 Relic (Radiant) (2.46%) Axi K2 Relic (Radiant) (2.46%) *Removed the Rank 30 Warframe requirement from Sanctuary Onslaught - remains a requirement for Elite Onslaught. *Certain Onslaught tiles now have a 20% chance of having an environmental hazard. *Increased Specimen spawns in the Corpus Gas City Onslaught tile and Grineer Fortress Onslaught tile. *Reverted the addition of more types of Grineer, Corpus, and Infested Specimens to Onslaught. More testing will be done for these Specimens and added in at a later time. *Removed more tiles that were leading to Specimen navigation issues. *Removed physical lockers and containers from the Void Onslaught tile. *Removed Simaris line referring to 'comrades' when Conduit is closing to eliminate possibility of referencing other players when running Solo. *A prompt will appear that indicates you need to have a Rank 30 Warframe (Elite) and have completed The New Strange quest when selecting Sanctuary Onslaught if you do not meet those requirements. Sanctuary Onslaught Fixes: *Fixes towards crashing when entering a Conduit. *Fixed rejoining right before the Conduit materializes can prevent it from spawning. *Fixed invulnerability not being applied/removed correctly in various scenarios of jumping through the Conduit as the Operator. *Fixed some Onslaught tiles having permanent Fire hazards due to explosive barrels. *Fixed initial Conduit not showing at correct size for Clients. *Added more types of Grineer, Corpus, and Infested Specimens to Onslaught. *Overhauled the Onslaught Void tile by adding more Specimen spawns and improving Specimen navigation throughout the tile. *Fixed a loss of functionality when trying to launch Onslaught with a rank < 30 Warframe. *Fixed Conduit transitioning FX restarting if you enter Conduit during the final 5 seconds where screen is already auto-fading to white. *We now give Zone rewards the moment the Conduit portal appears instead of requiring at least one player to transition through. *Fixed a crash as a result of a Conduit closing in Onslaught. *Fixed a permanent white screen if a player revives during Zone cross fade. *Fixed issues with time still passing when playing in Solo and pausing the game. *Fixed a loss of functionality that could occur during Zone transitions. *Fixed 'Wave Complete' appearing over End of Mission. *Potential fix for the 'white wall of fog' that would stay up between Zones. *Possible fix for no initial Conduit spawning. *Fixed issues with missing sound FX within the Onslaught game mode. *Fixed the 'Repeat Last Mission' button not working with Onslaught game modes. *Fixed Clients not receiving rewards after Onslaught mission ends due to a failed Host migration. *Potential fix for a deadlock that could occur between Zones. *Fixed many common crashes with Sanctuary Onslaught - still more to go! *Fixed inbox transmissions missing from Simaris - he recorded a selfie-video for you all but forgot to attach it earlier. *Removed a larger cap room from the Grineer Galleon as AI had pathing problems from them. *Fixed an exploit where hosts running at (intentionally) low framerate could cause the mission timer to run super slowly. *Fixes to ensure mission timer pauses once all enemies have been cleared and players are waiting for portal to appear. *Fixed an issue for Clients when transitioning through the portal, which could result in Clients not hearing music. *Potential fix for being sent back to previous room when falling into pit immediately after Conduit use. *Fixed issues with enemies spawning out of attack range on a tile. *Fixed issue with enemies getting stuck on certain ledges. *Fixed issues on Moon tile with spawns & getting stuck *Fixed more cases of crashes caused by joining Sanctuary Onslaught missions in progress. *Fixed crashes by timing issues more likely to happen on slower computers. *Fixed enemy spawning after host migration. *Fixed Efficiency meter draining while waiting for portal transition effects to finish. *Fixed Efficiency Boosts not being tracked correctly when squad is split up between different zones. *Conduits now automatically closes in 30 seconds after spawning. If you take too much of your sweet time getting to the Conduit, you will be auto-extracted with your spoils intact. This is also our intended extraction mechanism for those who do not wish to go on - simply stay behind! *Improved Infested spawns by adding more spawn points in the Onslaught Derelict tile (most commonly encountered in Zone 17 of this week's Elite Rotation). *Improved numerous enemy spawns to Onslaught Asteroid tiles. *Removed an Infested Corpus tile and Orokin Tower tile that contained unremovable spoils in Sanctuary Onslaught. *Removed a white bar in the End of Mission screen for Sanctuary Onslaught summary under the "TOTAL" panel. *Fixed a crash that could occur when joining an Onslaught in progress. *Fixes towards players getting a white screen after jumping through a Conduit. *Fixed dark Warframe lighting when standing on broken platforms in the beginning Onslaught room before you enter the Conduit. *Fixed very dark lighting in the Orokin Derelict Onslaught tile. *Fixed Sanctuary Onslaught total wave score showing incorrect value after the first two zones. *Fixed Sanctuary Onslaught music not playing for Clients. *Removed the Lua puzzle room tile from Onslaught. Given the spawning logic of Onslaught this would be a dramatic re-occurrence beyond our intended rarity for Forma. *Removed a Grineer Sealab tileset from Onslaught. The Submersible water volumes do not function in the Sanctuary. *Removed Crates that were dropping spoils in Sanctuary Onslaught; replaced with 100% grass fed simulation friendly standard crate spawns now. *End of Mission screen now displays ‘Elite Onslaught Summary’ when playing Elite Sanctuary Onslaught. *Onslaught pickups will now be heard by other players when in radius. *Fixed a plethora of crashes related to Host Migrations, Conduits, etc, in Onslaught. *Fixed Onslaught Conduits not spawning if a Host Migration occurs. *Fixed Onslaught HUD being pre-translated into the Host's language. *Fixed Clients possibly getting stuck with Mesa’s Peacemaker active if they fall into a pit. *Fixed missing Onslaught Conduit FX transition and lingering white screen if you moved away from the Conduit as it spawned. *Fixed intro Simaris transmission not playing for Clients when initially loading into Onslaught. *Fixed incorrect End of Mission Simaris transmission when completing between 3 & 5 Onslaught zones. *Fixed missing door frames in Orokin Onslaught tile. *Introduced Catégorie:Missions Catégorie:Update 22